vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stone Army
|-|The Stone Army= |-|Stone Scout= |-|Stone Swordsman= |-|Stone Warrior= |-|Giant Stone Warrior= |-|General Kozu= |-|DotD Kozu= Summary The Stone Army is a villain faction that opposed the Ninja in the second season of Ninjago. To defeat the First Spinjitzu Master, The Overlord decided to use refined Dark Matter to create an army of indestructible warriors, that could be controlled only with a special item: the Helmet of Shadows. Once they fought the Creator of Ninjago, the latter was completely overwhelmed, as the Warriors were completely indestructible and immune to his powers, but he managed to create an Elemental Blade, which negated their invulnerability and immunity. Despite this, the Overlord and his servants were still too much for the First Spinjitzu Master to handle, as they pushed him to split Ninjago in half, sealing the Overlord in one of the new two continents, which became the Island of Darkness, and banishing the remaining Warriors of the Stone Army in a prison underground. Thousands of years later, the Stone Army was reawakened by the Great Devourer's poison and escaped their prison, and after going on a rampage on Ninjago, they forced the Ninja to retreat and to go to the Temple of Light to find the other Elemental Blades to regain their powers and to defeat both the Army and the Overlord, which came to power again thanks to Lord Garmadon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher with various vehicles and technologies | At least High 7-C | Low 2-C ''' | Likely '''High 7-C Name: The Stone Army, General Kozu, Kozu Origin: Ninjago Gender: Genderless. Appear as Male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years Classification: Invulnerable Servants of The Overlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand fighters, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Invulnerability, Resistance to the powers of The First Spinjitzu Master (Wields the Anti-Golden armor, was completely unharmed by The First Spinjitzu Master and required him to split the continent to defeat), to Mind Manipulation, to Perception Manipulation and likely to Transmutation (the Serpentine's powers, which can Mind Control enemies, alter their perception and turn anything into snakes with their poison, even inanimate objects, had no effect on them) Mind, Corruption and Madness Manipulation (With the Gamratron, a machine that can shoot Dark Matter, a substance which is the essence of the Overlord, that can corrupt even the purest of beings) | All previous, but with enhanced physical characteristics, Large Size (Type 0) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand fighters, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 7), Resurrection (with the Departed Balde, which if used to kill a Ninja, can make Kozu take their place amongst the living) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Capable of harming the Ninja with the Elemental Blades, who can fully access to their true potential), higher with various vehicles and technologies | At least Large Town level (Superior to the other classes) | Universe level+ (Almost defeated The First Spinjitzu Master and forced him to split Ninjago in two) | Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to DoTD Samukai, fought from Jay) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with Jay Walker in battle, who can dodge lightning bolts and attack with blasts of pure electricity) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Was totally unharmed by The First Spinjitzu Master) | Universe level+ | Universe level+ (Even when their invulnerability was negated, they were still a threat to him) | Likely Large Town level (Should be comparable to DoTD Samukai, who took attacks from Jay) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with various other weapons and machinery. From hundreds to thousands of Kilometers, likely Plnetary with the Garmatron | Several Meters | Standard melee range. Intelligence: The members of the Stone Army aren't really smart (though they are very skilled and powerful fighters, and are even capable of piloting various vehicles), but General Kozu is a cunning strategist and general, while still remaining a fearsome warrior in battle. He also knows both the language of Ninjago and the one spoken by the Stone Army. Weaknesses: The Elemental Blades are weapons that allow the user to constantly use their full elemental potential, and they are able to negate the properties of refined Dark Matter, and as a consequence, the Army's invulnerability and immunities. Standard Equipment: *'Crossbow:' A standard long-range weapon used by Stone Scouts. *'Katana:' A standard melee weapon used by Stone Swordsmen and Warriors. *'Butterfly Sword:' A weapon used by Giant Stone Warriors and the General Kozu. They wield 4 of them, one for each arm. Since Giant Stone Warriors are so large, they have a much bigger version of this weapon. *'Shields:' Shields are used by Stone Scouts, Swordmen and Warriors to protect themselves from enemy attacks. *'Kozu's Departed Blade:' A weapon given to Kozu by Sensei Yang. If used to kill one of the Ninja, it allows its user to take their place amongst the living. *'Machines:' The Stone Army often utilizes machines and vehicles to attack their enemies: WBM.png|Various Warrior Bikes 70501Warriorbike.png|Set form of the Warrior Bike **''' The Warrior Bike:' A large vehicle that the members of the Stone Army can pilot and drive. It's capable of shooting missiles and of traveling long distances MoSGarmatron.png|The Garmatron Redo2512.jpg|Full view of the Garmatron along with other vehicles 70504Garmatron.png|Set form of the Garmatron **'The Garmatron:' A large machine built by them to help the overlord conquering Ninjago it can shoot Dark Matter shells. Dark Matter is the essence of the Overlord himself, and even in microscopic quantities, it can cause hallucinations of evil and completely corrupt even the purest of person, filling them with rage and bringing them to insanity, becoming in the process a servant of the Overlord. Dark Matter can quickly spread into the air if it's released, and it is extremely dangerous, especially in Large quantities. The Helmet of Shadows is a special item that allows the user to control the army in whichever way they want. If one wore it, any member of the Stone Army would instantly stop and obey any order of the wielder without hesitation. 'Feats: Easly able to withstand attacks from Lloyd Garmadon, who at the time had the power of all the Four Primary elements (Fire, Earth, Ice, and Lighting) as well as Energy. Originally, in large groups, they were able to overwhelm the First Spinjitzu Master, forcing him to split Ninjago in two. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' The members of the Stone Army are basically invulnerable, as well as unaffected by the Elemental Powers: this is due to the fact that they are made of refined Dark Matter, the essence of the Overlord himself. This substance, if refined, becomes an indestructible material, that not even the First Spinjitzu Master could destroy, or use his powers on normally. To defeat them, he needed the Power of the Elemental Blade. Key: Stone Scouts, Swordsmen, Warriors and General Kozu | Giant Stone Warriors | In large enough groups '''| '''General Kozu in "Day of The Departed" Gallery MoS20CreationStone.png|The Overlord creates the Stone Army MoS20Light.png|The First Spinjitzu Master splits Ninjago to defeat the Army StoneTomb.png|The Stone Army in slumber MoS20Skulpture.png|A Giant Stone Warrior in slumber 1ScoutLots.png Stonescout.png|Stone Scout Minifigure Stoneswordsman.png|Stone Swordsman Minifigure StoneWarrior.png|Stone Warrior Minifigure FIGKozu.png|General Kozu Minifigure FIGStoneSwordsman16.png|DotD Stone Swordsman Minifigure 250px-70596-kozu.png|DotD Kozu Minifigure Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sword Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Artificial Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shield Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Undead Category:Samurai Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Leaders Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2